Waiting for a Star to Fall
by Kokoroitai
Summary: inspired by the song by Cabin Crew... kinda fluffy RikuxOC....


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song waiting for a Star to fall by Cabin Crew… although I do own the plot and my OC

It was August 14th, a memorable day for Riku. Now 21 he knew exactly when and where she fell. It had happened to him twice before, but he had lost her. Not this time… this time she would stay.

_**(Flashback)**_

It was around 7:00pm on Destiny Island and Riku was on the island skimming rocks. 15 years old and nothing to do, seeing as Kairi and Sora had gone back to their homes. Suddenly the heavens opened and what looked like a star fell through them… hurtling towards the water. Riku, being the nosy person he was, jumped into the water and swam to where the "star" had hit the sea. He saw a body floating there and panicked. He grabbed it and swam ashore. He looked at the body. It was that of a girl, no older than 15, she had Black hair, pale skin, wearing a black shirt, red skirt, black tights and black boots. She was quite pretty. The girl coughed and Riku sighed in relief, she wasn't dead. Her eyelids flickered open revealing sparkling violet eyes. She grinned.

"Hi" she said and slowly sat up.

"Hi" Riku said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine" she said.

"You just fell out of the sky into the ocean… are you sure you're okay?" Riku answered.

"I already told you… um…"

"Riku"

"I already told you Riku… I'm fine"

"Hmm… well seeing as I've told you my name you may as well tell me yours" Riku said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Christina, but you can call me Christie"

"Right"

"Thanks for saving me by the way, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you" she smiled

"Um, no problem" Riku replied

"What are you doing out at this time alone anyway? It's like 9:00pm"

Riku thought about this and shrugged. Nobody really minded him being out late at night.

"Dunno" he finally answered, lamely.

Christie giggled, "Well Riku, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to say good-night" she walked over to a tree and fell asleep against it.

_**(End of flashback)**_

He didn't see her again until that same day, at the same time, 3 years later.

_**(Flashback)**_

Sora, Kairi and Riku were sitting on the beach. There adventure had ended 2 years ago and now they were all bored. Kairi sighed,

"I'm going home, it's getting late" she said and walked off.

"Okay, bye" Sora said. Then he and Riku sat in silence staring off into the distant sunset. Then the clouds parted and a red light shone through.

"What the hell is that?" Sora asked

"I remember this, it's happened before" Riku said staring into the sky.

"When?" Sora asked.

"3 years ago today" Riku said and launched into the sea swimming up to the point where Christina had fallen last time.

Sora followed him, wondering what had gotten into his friend when something fell through the opening in the clouds.

"Riku… what is that!?" Sora asked

"Christie" he answered.

"who-" he fell silent when a body of a girl fell into Riku's open arms… "That's Christie" he stated

Once they were ashore Riku checked the body… she was around 18 now… and possibly looked more beautiful than before.

Her eyes fluttered open again and she smiled a dazzling smile

"Hello Riku, fancy meeting you again" she looked over at Sora, "and who is this?"

"im Sora" Sora answered

"Hey Sora, Im Christina" she looked to Riku, "you saved me again" she hugged Riku "thank you"

Riku blushed slightly and hugged her back "you're welcome" he said.

Sora noticed the blush and struggled to suppress a laugh… it was about time Riku got himself a girlfriend.

"Hey Christie! Where're you from?" Sora asked, grabbing Christina's attention.

"hmm… im not sure really… ive been around… this has to be my favourite world though… 1. Someone is here to catch me when I fall 2. There's an ocean for me to fall into… Radiant Garden for example I go crashing into the middle of the Market Place and believe me, that hurts" she giggled then yawned "im tired… looks like its back to the tree" she got up

"Christie!" Riku said "would you like to stay round mine… that tree looks pretty uncomfortable"

She smiled sweetly "that would be nice" she said

"Im going home, it's like midnight" Sora said and walked off after bidding goodbye to Riku and Christie.

Christie followed Riku home while they talked about their favourite worlds and small stories about their lives. They entered the house and Riku pondered shortly about sleeping arrangements.

"You can take my bed, I'll take the couch" Riku said

"Are you sure? I could take the couch if you'd like?" Christie said

"No, no, you take the bed" Riku smiled as he said this. Christie kissed him.

"Thank you" she whispered

"n-no problem" Riku blushed several shades of red and Christie giggled. They kissed again, only more passionately and for a lot longer. They broke apart for breath.

"Goodnight Riku" she said and wondered off into the bedroom.

Riku stared after her for a good 5 minutes until he started getting himself some sleeping requirements.

Riku woke up the next morning and found a letter on his chest. It was from Christie

_Dear Riku,_

_Im very sorry I couldn't stay longer but I needed to go, and before you go thinking its not another guy, take my word for it love. The truth is I am needed in another world for I am the princess of that world. I know I told you that I didn't have a home world but I lied. It's just not very big and out of sight, I doubt even Sora got a glimpse of it. Just know that the kiss we shared did mean something to me and I hope it made the same impact on you. I didn't lie about the travelling around, because I do. I shall never be Queen unless my sister dies and the moment I turn 21 I shall be allowed to leave my home land and live somewhere else. I am hoping to live on Destiny Island because it is by far my favourite world. But I am not going to be 21 for 3 years yet unfortunately and you shall have to wait for me until then. _

_All my love,_

_Christina._

_**(end flashback)**_

So here he was, sitting on the edge of the peer looking up to the sky, waiting for his star to fall.

AN: aaaw isn't that cute? Bit too fluffy for my taste but hey! I was compelled to write it… and I may make a sequel about when Christina falls… depending on reviews… because they make the world go round people!


End file.
